


FF#31 - On a Ledge

by Caedmon



Series: In an hour or less: Olicity in a jiffy! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Olicity Flash Fic, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity struggles with anxiety when Oliver is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#31 - On a Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> I own nothing (except said mistakes)  
> This fic was written and posted in less than an hour, so beware of continuity errors, grammatical mistakes, etc. They're there, I'm certain of it.
> 
> When you leave kudos or comments, Oliver does an extra set on the salmon ladder. It's 100% true. ;)
> 
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

Felicity was running, and she didn't know to what. She wasn't sure to _whom_. She knew that Oliver was gone, and her running had something to do with his absence, and somehow, _somehow_ , if she could get to where she was running, she could escape the crushing fear and the loneliness she was drowning in. She just had to reach the end of this corridor. She didn't know what the end was, but she had to get there...

 _Something was chasing her._ It laughed in the echos behind her, calling out her name tauntingly, telling her that Oliver was gone and all of her running was futile. _Run, little girl,_ the voice said, and it sounded a lot like Ra's al Ghul, _run as fast as you can, but you'll never catch him. You'll never find him. And even if you do, you'll never tame him. He'll never be yours, little girl. He'll never come back. He's dead to you, your dream of Oliver Queen is just that - a dream._

Felicity ran harder, the air she was cutting through hitting the tears on her cheeks as she sought to hide from his cruel laughter and the tiny voice inside her own mind telling her that he was telling the truth. Her hair swung loose and free, flowing around her face and sticking to her wet cheeks when she turned to see if the owner of the voice was behind her. She couldn't see him, but sensed he was closer, closing in on her somehow.

The voice surrounded her: _He doesn't love you, Fe-li-ci-ty. He never could. And now he's dead. Gone forever. Dead....dead...dead...._

There wasn't anywhere to hide, no escape. She fell to her knees, leaning forward on her hands, noting that she was now somehow surrounded by the flora and fauna of Lian Yu. 

"Just kill me," she cried. Sobs racked her as she pleaded with him. "Kill me, just be merciful and kill me. I want to be with him, I can't stand this." She sobbed brokenly, her tears falling to the ground. "Please, just kill me...kill me....kill me..."

She felt strong hands grip her and turn her around, calling her name. She kept her eyes closed as she surrendered.

>>\------>

"Felicity! Felicity! Wake up!"

"Just kill me," she muttered. "Kill me....be merciful...."

" _Felicity!!_ " he yelled, shaking her with more force than he intended.

Felicity woke then with a start, her arms and legs flying defensively as she sat up with a strangled cry. " _No!_ "

Oliver sat down on the cot in the foundry where she was and reached up quickly to cup her face. "Felicity, _I'm here._ I'm here. You're safe, and I'm here. It's okay. It's all okay, you were just having a bad dream." 

Felicity looked at him blankly, her mind rising to the surface of consciousness as if swimming up from the bottom of a deep, dark pool. Finally, "Oliver?"

He smiled tentatively. "Yeah."

"You're alive?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart. You were just having a dream."

Felicity slumped forward into her hands, sobbing, and Oliver sat stunned. He watched her for a moment, unsure what to do then finally reached up and tucked her hair over her shoulder then wrapped her into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. I've told you; you're not going to lose me."

"No, it's not okay," she snuffled into her hands, then into his shirt. "You say that I'm not going to lose you but you're not immortal, Oliver. When you go out on missions I'm terrified, but I can at least still hear your voice. When you're gone away, it gets really hard to believe that you're coming home safe after a while, knowing what danger you're in. Even for a woman who is accustomed to practicing faith in God, it's hard to keep faith in you sometimes." She wrapped her arms around him. "It pushes me right to the edge when I get to thinking about you never coming home."

Oliver just stroked her back and kissed her temple, saying nothing. 

"But I love that you're a hero, Oliver. I love it, and I'm so proud of you. It's something I will just have to get used to some day."

"Felicity," Oliver began, weighing his words carefully, "when I was in Nanda Parbat, Barry sent out a distress call to me. I made a run to Central City to help him take down Wells." Felicity stiffened and he soothed, "Barry had no idea what was going on, he didn't know anything about anything to do with Ra's. I could help him with minimal risk. Please don't be mad now. But... you know Wells is from the future, right?" Felicity nodded. "During the fight, Wells told me that the history books say that I live to be 86 years old."

Felicity pulled back and looked at Oliver, studying his face. "You live to be 86?"

Oliver nodded. "That's what Wells said."

Felicity relaxed a bit. "Well, I guess maybe that means I'm worrying for nothing." She grinned slyly. "But I guess it also means I can't kill you for coming back to Central City and letting Barry know you weren't brainwashed but not us, huh?"

Oliver gave her a boyish, lopsided smile. "I wish you wouldn't. We've got a few decades ahead of us, and I'd like to not be dead for it."


End file.
